


Heat

by MockingbirdNIvans



Category: Chikara (Professional Wrestling), Combat Zone Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockingbirdNIvans/pseuds/MockingbirdNIvans
Summary: You just wanted to cool down.
Relationships: Chris Hero | Kassius Ohno/You
Kudos: 1





	Heat

“Oh G- _fuuuck._ ”

Her hands pulled at the satin sheets underneath her, pleasure filling her core as she was practically pounded into the mattress by her lover. The only responses she could give where breathy moans or drawled out vulgarities that entangled themselves against the sheets. A hand gripped the back of her hair, roughly craning her neck back to wrap his free hand around her throat.

“Fuck, babe.” He groaned, giving her neck a small squeeze. (Y/N) could only whimper out a pathetic mewl of satisfaction as she craned her head to the side to watch her lover’s intense gaze that could only hold sexual desires at the moment. His cock continued to pound into her, roughly smacking their skin together as he slowly inched deeper inside, unintentionally grazing that special spot of hers. A whiny moan struggled past her lips every time the head of his cock raked against that little spot. Her toes curled in response, pulling along the sheets. Desperate eyes stared up at him, her mouth agape in an ‘o’ with her tongue just sticking out, as if wanting something. An amused chuckle elites past his lips, clearly enjoying the yearning demeanor. His hands gripped tightly at her shoulders, aggressively pushing her around onto her back. Without wasting any time, he shoved himself back, earning a cry from her part.

“Needy little slut.” He quietly mocked, pressing his mouth against hers. Built arms enclosed around her, thus trapping her arms against his chest, leaving no room for her to attempt anything.

“ _H-_ _haaah~!_ ” (Y/N) pulled away for a brief moment, trying to catch her breath while letting him now how great he was fucking her. The man towering above beamed down at her, noticing how her face scrunched up and created creases from pure ecstasy. Cute, he thought, mercilessly thrusting into her. Her body pushed up, pressing herself as best as she could against him, almost as if in protest. But they both knew better.

“Don’t you want to come?” He teased, a lace of lust mockery filled his tone, thoroughly enjoying the dominant position. (Y/N) began clenching around him as his pace suddenly quickened, hitting the perfect spot each time.

“y-yes! yes!” She cried, thrashing her head to the sides, pleasure painfully overtaking her. A bright streak crossed his eyes at the sight, grunting as her cunt clenched around him. Her all too obvious approaching climax further encouraged him. Unwrapping an arm from around her, he hooked it underneath her knee and lifted her leg up her shoulder. The new angle proved to be too much for the poor girl and she began crying out in pure bliss.

“ _fuckfuckfuck_ !” The string of curses started to stumble over each other, confused as to how to produce any coherent sentence at this point. His mouth unexpectedly latched onto one of the perky nipples that was simply begging to be used. His cock continued penetrating her entrance balls-deep, scraping against her now sensitive clit. Her core reacted accordingly with the increasing stimulation and a warmth filled the pit of her core. “ _fuck, right the-_ ”

The remainder of her sentence fell limp as her orgasm came crashing down on her. Her toes curled and contoured in visual shapes of bliss. She could only throw her head back as he continued sounding her through her orgasm, not showing any signs of stopping soon.

(Y/N) whimpered out, attempting to call out his name but her voice was only able to produce small noises at the moment. Catching this, his actions soon stopped. She felt him leave her as he pulled away to sit up and admire the piece of art he had created.  
She weakly bobbed her head back in place to get a view of.

“Are you… done?” she asked in between shaky breaths.

“Oh, honey,” he replied in feint arrogance, “I’m far from done.”

(Y/N) laughed softly. “You’re terrible, Chris.”


End file.
